This Can't Be Happening
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Booth's POV. Spoilers for Season Finale 2008, Part I. Season finale is not over yet. I appreciate all the reviews. I've no ties to the TV show, or any of the characters.


We were having fun. It was supposed to be a night of frivoloty.

_What the hell happened?_

One minute, I'm watching Temperence sing on stage, having fun, just like the song says. Then, then Pam showed up. Oh God, what happened?

_"Booth, stay with me!"_ I can hear her whisper.

Stay with you? I've not left, have I? My chest feels horrible. A burning, red hot pain deep in my chest, below my collarbone. God, who stabbed me with the fireplace poker? What's going on?

_ "Booth!"_ Bones keeps screaming my name.

God, why is she beating on my chest? That's making the pain worse, ripping right through my body into my brain.

_Stop it!_ It's so hard to stay awake. I want to sleep. If I close my eyes, it'll be so much better. The pain will go away.

_ "Call 911!" _Who's voice is that? It's so far away, and sounds like they're talking underwater.

I can hear the water in my ears, swishing and moving. Am I near the ocean? I can't breathe. I'm drowning! God, I can't move.

_ "Please, please, no." _Bones is whimpering, whispering.

At least she's not screaming anymore. It's getting so dark.

_Gun._ A gun. Who had the gun? Why can't I speak? What is wrong with me? It's so cold in here. Why didn't I think to wear a coat? Why am I lying down? _Am_ I lying down? Why is Bones whimpering so much? What the hell is going on?

_Someone tell me what's going on!_

_"Hang on Booth, you're going to get through this, okay?"_ Bones again.

I can't see her face clearly at all. _It's all those damned black dots in my vision._

She's so pretty, Bones is. Funny, I don't think I've ever told her that. I should have. She'd have laughed at me, or rolled her eyes, and gave me some sort of logical scientific reason why I'd say such a dumb thing. But she is pretty. I'm glad Pam didn't shoot her. I'm seeing more and more blackness. It's so cold. If I let the blackness come in, I'll be asleep, and I need to sleep. I'm so tired. Exhausted.

_Fat Pam._

I bet she didn't expect this to happen. Where is Pam? Is she okay? Why do I care? She was..oh, look at that.

_ I'm floating._

_"Booth, no!_" Bones cries out.

I can see them so clearly now. Bones is cradling my head, crying. Why is she crying? I'm right here.

_ Girls just wanna have fun._

Pam ruined that. Why would she do that? There was nothing between us, but she was after me, I know she was. I think she was unstable, that girl.

chuckles

I feel so relaxed. So calm. No more burning in my chest. It's all better now. I just wish they'd all calm down. They're too panicked. It's hard to hear what they're saying. Addy's babbling, and I've told him a thousand times to slow down and speak clearly. He tends to babble when he's upset.

_"Booth, stay with me, stay here. Please!'_

My God, Bones is actually crying. I wish she'd stay there forever, holding me against her chest, stroking my hair. I need to take her and Parker for ice cream sometime.

Where's that light coming from? It's so bright, so awesomely bright.

_"No!"_ Bones again. I can't hardly hear her now. Just a faint whisper somewhere above my head.

_ Light. _What a bright light. It goes on forever. I wonder where it goes? There's no more blackness. It's all turning bright white now. Beautiful.

My God, did I die? Pam's gun. Pam's...she shot me, didn't she? I was afraid she'd shoot Bones, but she got me instead. Funny. Joke's on her.

_ Nobody's laughing._

I've got to go back. I've got to go back. I can't be dead. I can't. I've got a son; a son that needs me. Please?

_"No, no, no!"_

Bones? Is that you? Bones, honey, don't cry. Don't cry love, please.

_ Did I ever tell her that?_ That I love her? Probably not. She'd laugh. She'd go all scientist on me again.

GO BACK.

_What?_

GO BACK.

_Who, me?_ I don't want to go back. It's cold, and it hurts back there. It hurts so bad. And to hear Bones cry, that breaks my heart. No, I can't go back there.

GO.

_No, I want to stay here where it's peaceful, and the pain is gone._

PARKER.

_Parker._

Oh, God, my son. What will he say when they tell him? I've got to go back, for him, and for Bones.

_ "Hold on for me, Booth, please, hold on for me!" _She's crying, pleading.

Now we're back to the blackness. I can stay here a while. It's quiet, I can sleep. That's what I need. Sleep. It'll be okay, if I can just sleep.


End file.
